Third Chance
by oomookaoo
Summary: Re-posted. Will Mitsui be able to do the house cleaning? I just wanted to do something fun. Hope you laugh


Title: Third chance  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Kai  
Genre: Yaoi, songfic (I'm kinda obsessed with songfics :) )  
Pairing: Mitko  
Rating: G  
Warning: As always.. bad grammar ^_^  
  
Third chance  
By Kai  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Fear and sweat, my muscles ache  
I smile, but it's just a fake  
I fade away  
it troubles me, what you're gonna say  
just a day away  
and you will be here to stay  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"DAMN IT!!! I CAN'T DO IT!" screamed Mitsui very up-set. He leaned his head between his hands and looked at the desk. It was a total mess. His body was aching and he was very tired. Besides, that 'proyect' had taken him a lot of time and he hadn't clean the apartment in... ooops!!, FIVE DAYS!!.  
  
Mitsui opened his eyes ver widely. He had completely forgotten about it!. "Now Min-kun is going to kill me" he said to himself as he remembered the time he left the apartment like a disaster for two days and Min-kun didn't talked to him for four days and made him slept on the couch. "Ohh, noooo!!!, not again!"  
  
He looked around trying to find were to start. Everything was sooo dirty, he couldn't find were to start, and, he was so tired that he wanted to sleep and do nothing.  
  
RIINNGG!!  
  
"Who could be now?" Mitsui picked up the phone. "Mushi mushi?... Mom!.. yes, I'm fine, of course, everything's perfect, don't worry I'll be fine... yes yes, bye" and hung up. Hisashi sighed and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "What am I going to do?"  
  
He stepped out of the room and moved towards the living room. "let's see... do the laundry is faster than do the dishes" he started to analize, " and clean the house up is slower than the other things, so I think I'll start on cleaning the house" He decided to begin.  
  
He went to his room to change his clothes and he rather not even getting inside, because it was worse inside than outside, so he only took his t-shirt off so he couldn't get it dirty and came back to the living room with two garbage bags. He started picking up all the trash on the floor. He threw into the bag, cans, bottles, papers, the left of a mug that he had just broken, food leftovers, among another lots of things.  
  
He never thought it would took so much time picking up garbage from the floor. He had both bags full of trash... and there was a lot more to pick up. And two hours lost in cleaning. "I'm sick of this!" he said as he laid down on the floor, "but I have to finish...eh? what's that?" he wondered when he saw a big book under one of the couchs. He streched one of his arms and took the book. "Damn light!" he said when he found himself unable to read it because of the straight light above his head. He hid himself under a table far from the straight light. "Wow... I thought I had missed it!" he smiled as he looked at the photos inside of it. He laughed remebering the time they were taken. He didn't finish, because he was soundly asleep after a moment.  
  
PLAFF! (door slaming). "I'M BACK!!" yelled the newcomer.  
  
Hisashi woke up fast, getting up instinctively, but he crashed the table above him. the table turned oved, dropping everything it had on it. "GODDAMN IT!" he said rubbing his head. The newcomer looked around speechless. "NOOOOO! the floor that took me sooo long to clean up" Hisashi screamed as he saw the floor, messy again. "Min-kun!!" he rememberd the newcomer and the slamming door. He was running to greet him, but a wire was tied on his foot, and turned another table around... "oh, my god....." he thought as he hugged Kogure. And Kogure... Kogure was totally speechless.  
  
"I missed so much, I needed you so bad!" he said. "I can see that." Kogure looked at the mess at his left. "You better look at your right!". Mitsui moved Kogure's head with one of his hands. Worse. "Ehmm.. better.. look at me!" He moved his head to face him. But it didn't help, even Mitsui was a disaster himself. Dust all over his face and body, and his hair a total mess. "Hmmm... you better close your eyes" he sighed covering his Min-kun's eyes.  
  
"Hisashi, I leave for 6 days, and you practically turn this place into World War II!"  
  
"It's just.. I mean.. what happened is that.... Min-kun, please forgive me"  
  
"You got three hours to clean this place up, that or you will be sleeping on the couch for a whole month". Kogure was starting to enjoy the situation. "Meanwhile, I'll leave this at the room".  
  
"Ehh... Min-kun...". Too late. Kogure was already inside the room, tripping over everything!. Hisashi heard things breaking, the sound Kogure made when he crash against the floor. "Ejem... Min-kun?" he asked inocently.  
  
"Hisashi... you got two hours"  
  
"¬_¬!"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
I wait and I wait  
and what I really hate  
is the panic that stops me from breathing  
my knees hit the floor  
and I panic more  
until you open my door.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Let's get to work!  
  
Hisashi took the garbage bags to the main door as he thought he was in big troubles. He got another bag, and in 30 minutes, he had two more bags full with trash. "I won't finish with this rythm ¬_¬!" he thought tying to make it faster. He went to his room. Inside was Kogure reading, he paid no attention to Mitsui, or at least, it seemed like,. He couldn't help smiling when he saw Mitsui completely cover with clothes, even over his head!.  
  
Poor Hisashi went to the washing machine. "Well, now to the kitchen!" said when he left the laundry washing. He was leaving when he realize there was someting missing. "Where's my wallet?" he touched the back pockets of his pants. He looked at the washing machine desperate. "Oh no.. no no no no no NOOOO!". Hisashi opened the machine and after turn it off, got his hand into the water, where he found a couples of soaking wet bills... and his wallet. He closed his eyes, trying not to scream in rage. This kind of things can only happen to him.  
  
When he arrived to the kitchen, he left the soaken wallet in an open window, so the wind and the sun could dry it out. Very up-set, he started to clean the floor, filling another garbage bag. He left dishes on the dishwasher, put some food on the fridge. With that ready, he stood up to start doing the dishes.  
  
He took a sponge and put some soap on it. He made a lot of bubbles with it and foam. He started as Kogure was spying on him. Hisashi took a glass, he was about to soap it... but it slipped from his hands to crash against the floor into pieces.  
  
"Damn.. damn.. damn.... DAMN IT!!!!!!" Now he was about to collapse. Kogure didn't know neither laughing or helping him. But before Kogure could decide, Mitsui was picking the piedes of the glass. So he decided to leave alone. Mitsui, tried to do the dishes again, but he forced himself to calm down, otherwise he would tear the house apart. Fourty five minutes later, the kitchen was like new. "Now, let's clean the rest of the house!"  
  
Cleaning was really on its way. Only 15 minutes left before Min-kun sent him to the couch. And he only needed to use the vacuum cleaner on the Desk room, then he'll send all the garbage bags to the trash conductor. "Next time, I'll get a maid or I'll go to sleep to a hotel. This cleaning stuff sucks! ¬_¬"  
  
"Min-kun.." he said opening the door of their room, "I'm done". He placed his right hand on his left shoulder, because he couldn't feel it anymore. kogure saw him walking towards him as he got up from the bed.  
  
"Hisashi.. I'm afraid you are not done yet"  
  
"Bu...but.. everything's clean now!"  
  
"There's still one mess to clean" Kogure spoke in his ear sensually, "and that's you"  
  
Mitsui put his arms around his Min-kun as he kissed his neck. "But I'm the one who's gonna take care of that" Kiminobu said as he led him to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, something had to go right" Mitsui thought as he locked the door behind him.  
  
The end.  
  
PS: The song is "Third chance" by The Gathering.. (I know.. I know ¬_¬, I'm obsessed) 


End file.
